Queen of Heaven
by Marvelicious
Summary: Just because the apocalypse was a flop doesn't mean that the war's over, and just because Lucifer's gone doesn't mean that all is lost. There's a new god rising up the ranks; Meg knows a good thing when she sees it - And how to get it. Cas/Meg; Destiel


**This was written for the spnreversebang challenge on livejournal. Visit craww's journal at livejournal to see the amazing artwork that goes along with it.**

**All of my WIPs will be continued, but they are currently on hiatus for the moment as I finish up a few more writing challenges (which will also be posted here, lucky you)**

**I wrote it... you know this is shameless porn. ;) Enjoy!**

She found him watching Dean yet again. Looking like that – so sad, so innocent – it was hard to believe that this angel was perhaps the sole victor of a failed apocalypse, in talks with a temporary king of hell to secure his bid to rule Heaven, Earth, and everything in between. That kind of power alone was enough to make him an appealing prospect without the cool, certain authority with which he handed out his decrees. His grace shone radiant despite the fall he'd taken, proclaiming a new light-bringer to the earth. A new gospel. His.

That he was naïve enough to seek peace through free will… well.

"Meg." He addressed her finally, turning away from his human pet, "Crowley has not sent you to me, and yet you are here. Why?"

She bit back a clever retort – sorry, I wasn't aware I needed an appointment – focusing on her own bid borne from ambition and desire. "I came to offer you my services."

"And what can you give me that Crowley can't?" Castiel responded evenly, glancing back at the human briefly, "I was unaware that you held control over anything of interest to me." He feigned boredom, but Meg could tell that he was interested to see if she did indeed have something to offer. All in good time, Castiel, my Lord. All in good time.

"I'm hurt" she began, "All that I am is not a good enough offering in and of itself?"

"One cannot serve two masters." Castiel pointed out, blue eyes burning deep into hers, searching for any truth that might reside in her statements.

Let him, Meg thought, certain she'd win him over yet. "And yet I find myself without a master. Does that not mean I am at liberty to offer my service to anyone I so choose?"

"I suppose so," Castiel hedged, eyes narrowing slightly. 'And Lucifer?' She knew he was dying to ask, 'What of him?' But he didn't. Instead, "But that doesn't answer the question of whether you have something more to offer than I have in Crowley. Under him, I have Legion. What difference does one more demon make to me?"

"I do not seek to join your army. We both know you are in no need of more soldiers – mindless grunts." Time to get down to business, "I seek to fill a different position." Meg let the awe, the admiration creep into her tone, "You will rule over all soon, but every ruler needs a consort."

"Crowley," Castiel suggested, offering him up as a suitable alternative, and Meg had to bite back a scream. No – he wasn't supposed to side with Crowley on everything! What had that bastard ever done to gain his trust?

"Crowley's a dog," She spat, "A traitor and a coward. Crowley will run, sell you out at the first hint of trouble. I am loyal. I could protect you. I know strategy. And please tell me you'd rather bed my meat than that smarmy deal-maker."

Castiel looked taken aback for all of about a second before his face grew clouded with thought. His gaze shifted over to the human again, and not good, Meg was losing him. It was obvious that he'd much rather have Dean at his side, and yet they were still concealed to his weak, human sight. Poor bastard – raking the lawn for his new girlfriend while angels and demons made deals around him. Maybe she had a chance yet.

"Does Crowley know how to please your little pet, baby?" She whispered, reaching a hand out to rest against the opening of his trench coat, "What he likes?" That got his attention, but her angel did not move away, his gaze flickering back to her face with renewed interest. "I've been with him Castiel." Meg breathed, running her hand up slightly, feeling her way along the hem before closing her fingers around it. "I know what makes him scream. Wouldn't you like to?" If she bared her teeth in a slightly predatory way, tightening her grip on Castiel's overcoat, then it was to make her impossible to forget. Not that Meg was about to have any trouble with that.

Questions burned in his eyes. How? When? He was desperate to know, but wasn't asking her, and Meg wasn't going to tell him either. He wouldn't forget it now – not now that he knew, she knew Dean in the very sense that he wanted to know his human. Gotcha.

"Don't you touch him," Castiel warned her, lust and jealousy warring in brilliant blue, "Don't you go near him."

"Stop me." Meg challenged, fingers slipping over the rest of his coat until she could capture the back of his neck in her palm, fingernails pressing tightly into his skin as she leaned in. It was as much about Dean as it wasn't, but either way, Castiel didn't pull away when Meg's lips closed over his. Instead, the demon was surprised to find a hand twisting itself into her hair, another tight against her ass less than a second later.

Castiel's lips slid open beneath hers, and Meg dared to tongue the lower one before attempting to force her way inside, her body's heart pounding in her ears. A small jolt of pain accompanied when Castiel bit down on her tongue, hard enough to hurt, but not to deter. A warning maybe, but one she didn't feel the need to heed. It was all going according to plan now after all, and the angel was delicious.

"Frisky," She gasped, taunting, right into his mouth as Castiel tugged her closer. Her hand slipped between the folds of his trench coat, and Meg found the front of his pants easily, "Just how Dean likes it," She assured him, unashamedly grabbing Castiel's dick through the fabric, palming and stroking him, feeling it begin to pay off even as the unspoken subtext hovers in her head 'just how his Sammy gives it'.

Maybe Castiel knows what she's thinking, maybe he suspects it, or maybe he has no idea, but either way he growls fiercely down her throat. His hips push up into her hand just as forcefully, and suddenly he's shoving her backwards. Far beyond delighted, Meg's sure this is the only time in her life when she's been happy to lose control of the situation. Her meat suit hasn't spoken up in months, so there's no mistaking that it's undeniably her who's all wet and tingly about getting a piece of the new god – one who's as pushy as he is jealous and righteous.

All of a sudden, Meg's back is to something solid, Castiel holding her pinned there easily. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you." He growls his demand, slamming her into the wall as he drives forward despite breaking the kiss.

"Because I know you," She goes with, "and you want to know him." She grinds back up against the bulge in her god's pants, and hmm, Meg never would have expected an angel to be so well endowed, "we're three of a kind."

"You're nothing like him," He warns her again, closing in again quickly to bite at her pulse, teeth scraping caution along her skin.

"He likes that," Meg points out, because did Dean ever. She'd marked him up so good with his brother's mouth, and Dean hadn't stopped groaning at it once. Castiel's eyes are dark with the knowledge, and he does it again, a bit harder this time. "Absent father," She pants, trying to wiggle up against the bulge in Castiel's pants to get some relief herself, "Never-ending fight. Destined to lose. Wanting the things we shouldn't – can't have. Trying to be better than we are. A rose is a rose is a rose."

It's not exactly the time for a heart to heart, but it's not exactly the time to be fucking against Dean's house with him right there either. Besides, they're invisible to Dean anyway, and her words have the desired effect. Castiel freezes momentarily, looking her up and down as if trying to put the demon under the microscope – as if trying to see something he may have missed before. The possibility that she might actually care has never occurred to Castiel before; Meg can see it in his eyes.

Which isn't to say that she does, but if he believes it, all the better.

"You want to be my consort," Castiel growls a moment later, trailing off as he glances back at Dean. Their movements have stilled completely, and it's a tense standoff. Meg is left waiting, dripping with anticipation and need for this angel as much as she wants the power he holds. It's intoxicating, but it's about to be made or broken. Nothing is definite yet.

Dean's smiling, and then Lisa is in view, inviting him back into the house with a returning smile and a kiss that is definitely not the most chaste the world has ever seen. It's hers. Meg has got everything playing out exactly according to plan, and it couldn't be going better if she'd had friends possess every person within a ten mile radius to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch. She hadn't even thought past using Castiel's jealousy to get him interested in the first place, but Lisa has secured her spot with that one simple kiss.

"You're mine," Castiel commands, and as God has commanded it, so it shall be.

There's a ceremony first, before its official, but as usual it's all about the politics. This will cement her power, and Castiel's as well. It's a mark of authority to take a consort – he's as much declaring his right to the throne that gives him the power to place them in charge as he is placing them in charge.

Besides, she gets a cheap thrill and undying satisfaction when she gets to call up Crowley to be their witness. The witness of the consummation. The bastard standing in her way, who betrayed Lucifer at every turn, now gets to watch them fuck, and witness as she's put ahead of him for good this time. Revenge is sweet, and according to Crowley, maybe Hell has indeed frozen over like he'd always taunted, because it sure is good served cold.

To his credit, Castiel looks nothing but determined. "Crowley," he lays down the law, "you will witness this act, and recognize Meg as the consort to I, your new God. You will then spread the news of our coupling to all of my followers, in deed only." No details are to leave this room, and Meg knows that Crowley's tongue will be tied if he even tries.

"Anything else, your Highness?" He snarks back, "would you like me to fetch you a cup of tea as well? Rabies shot maybe?" The insult is directed at Meg, but it's not like she cares at this point. He can say what he likes, but they all know who's really in charge here.

"I think that will be enough of that," Castiel surprises her by saying, waving his hand in Crowley's direction for a split second before the demon is clutching his throat. His mouth is moving, but there's nothing coming out. "Much better. Now where were we?" The light is gone from the room all of a sudden, and the simple, understated display of power already has Meg hot for him, as much as she knows it's Dean he's thinking about right now.

"I can possess him if you'd like," She'd offered earlier, "You get to fuck him, it's consummated, and he never has to even know." Castiel had turned her down, but he'd honestly considered it behind those eyes of his, desire warring with morality, and she'd loved the silent struggle there. One day, Meg had a feeling that desire would give in, and she'd be ready and willing when the time came.

For now though, she was in her own body, stolen much longer ago than even Castiel's empty vessel. His hand found hers and tugged her over to the huge bed without a second's hesitation. He shoved her down onto the sheets, climbing on top without a word. He'd want it to be silent, Meg thought, that way her angel can picture Dean lying there instead, even if he won't let her possess his body.

But then – "talk to me," Castiel growls, crawling up her body until the words are spoken against the skin of her throat. They reverberate there until he bites down, teeth sinking into tender flesh. Just like Dean likes it.

"Oh yeah Cas, just like that," Meg tells him, making a grab for the back of his neck to hold him close there, the same way Dean did to her, only there's not nearly enough hair at the back of the angel's neck to fist in. "Make me so hot when you get all possessive,"

She bucks her hips up against his, can feel the damp slick as his cock slides up against her belly. Cas doesn't respond except to shove her back against the bed, too busy with his mouth in marking "Dean" as his.

"You wanna fuck me you're gonna have to do better than that," Meg tells him when she's sure that she can feel her pulse pounding in both the juncture of Castiel's mouth with her neck and her clit. It's easy to lie there and take it; she doesn't even need to come up with any new material. Still, Castiel growls again, sending vibrations down her skin before following them south. His tongue is wet and insistent against her skin as Cas goes down on her, and it's another thrill to tell him, "get to it already, Princess," when he hesitates to savor the moment.

Dean likes it rough, likes it fast, likes it hard and wet and sloppy, and it's his, "Oh God!" that slips out when Castiel dives in with a fervor, licking and sucking and biting like it's about to go out of style. It isn't about pleasing her, but it's about pleasing the image of Dean that Castiel is clinging to.

"Cm'ere," She gasps out, right on the edge from the way Castiel has been alternating fucking in and out of her with running his tongue and teeth against her clit. Momentarily she lets go of her death grip on the sheets to pull him up towards her. "Fuck Cas, so good," Meg assures him in as gravelly a voice as she can manage, which isn't too hard, fucked out and desperate as she is.

She lets her hands trace their way down his back, nails leaving a faint impression in the skin they encounter until she's gripping his ass, tugging him tight against her. Castiel rolls his hips down, pinning her to the bed then, and Meg makes due by slipping her hand between his legs, correcting his advantage by sliding her finger along his taint and making him shudder against her.

"Castiel!" She grits out again as he pinches a nipple without warning, her back arching up at the pain, because he's not holding back one bit. "Fuck me Cas, please,"

And he doesn't need to be told twice.

One of his hands worms its way between them, and she can feel him grab his own cock, slick and wet with precum against her stomach before he positions it lower, lining them up. He drives home in a single thrust, filling her up magnificently, and they both gasp for breath then, Castiel's teeth descending on her again in the pause. Then he's moving, grabbing her hips so tight there'll be bruises left of the body for at least a week or two as he fucks in and out of her.

Meg's fingernails deepen their scratches along his back, clutching at him for leverage so she can push her hips up against Cas to give it as good as she gets, working to tighten and release the muscles she's got to draw him over the edge faster. She can feel her own orgasm building up in her hot and heavy, and wants him at the same, filling her up as indisputable evidence that she's his chosen consort. Queen of Heaven – even to a demon that has a nice ring to it.

"You like that, don't you?" She asks, the same obvious rhetoric that Dean's likely to spit as an excuse for dirty talk, "Gonna fill me up; make me yours?" Like he'd ever need to ask, but he did. Every. Time. God only knows what Castiel sees in him, but it works all the same.

Castiel makes a shocked sounding noise; his punishing rhythm falters. "Oh yes," he breathes, "gonna," and Meg barely feels him come inside of her through the force of her own orgasm. Every muscle in her body tightens, and her eyes slam shut. It's a struggle not to cry out for Sam after playing Dean for so long now, but Meg bites her tongue instead. Castiel wouldn't like that very much.

Above her, he cries out Dean's name like she'd expected, pumping her full of his cum and officially sealing the deal. She's officially the second most powerful being in the universe.

Crowley disappears with a slight shift of the air, the only sign that he's been there the whole time. For all that Meg was glad to lord it over him, she'd forgotten he was even there in the first place. If the way Castiel glances towards the space Crowley used to occupy only a second before, he'd done the same.

Castiel's weight settles heavily on top of her as they come down from their shared climax, his breath loud and unsteady against Meg's neck. She meant what she said about loyalty. She'll stick with Castiel until the end of time now, and why shouldn't she? Someone's got to protect her claim. And she'll bide her time too, because one day Dean is going to die, and she'll be there to pick up those pieces all over again. His memory won't last forever, and neither will his hold on Castiel. One day, she's going to have him all to herself.


End file.
